Girl In The Dadaepo Beach
by HunKaiHanonymous
Summary: [Oneshoot] Pertemuan pertama seorang Oh Sehun dengan seorang gadis di Pantai Dadaepo, Busan. Gadis manis berkulit tan yang memakai gaun berwarna hijau tosca, rambutnya panjang dengan pita merah sebagai hiasan di rambut coklat madunya. HunKai/SeKai. Seme!Hun. Uke!Kai. SehunxKai.


**Girl In the Dadaepo Beach**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin (GS), Oh Sehun.**

 **Other Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (GS), and others.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Type of Fanficton: Oneshoot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, No Bash, and No Plagiarism.** **Cerita ini membosankan! XD**

 **Disclaimer: Sehun** **, D.O** **, Kai and Baekhyun is mine! Hahaha just kidding guys! XD They belongs to God, their family, agency and all EXO-L in the world. But this story is mine ^^**

 **Cerita ini diambil dari sisi Sehun** **or** **Sehun side's story dan yang ga suka pairnya dimohon silahkan close** **:D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Busan, South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku tampan, putih, sepasang mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, tinggi dan atletis. Aku juga terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup tepandang. Oh Kyuhyun, _A_ _ppa_ ku, dia bekerja di dunia kepolisian menjabat sebagai _Inspektur Jenderal Polisi di Seoul, Korea Selatan_. Dan _E_ _omma_ ku, Seo Joohyun atau biasa dipanggil Seohyun adalah seorang _Dokter Anak._ Hidupku nyaris sempurna bukan? Aku tak bermaksud menyombongkan diri, tapi beginilah seorang Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya.

.

Sore ini aku sedang menelusuri pantai di dekat rumah _H_ _almeoni_ ku. Liburan pasca _Ujian Akhir_ sedang berlangsung dan bulan depan adalah pengumuman kelulusan. Aku memutuskan pergi berlibur di kediaman _H_ _almeoni_ ku di _Busan._ Tak ada salahnya 'kan jika aku merindukan orang tua dari _E_ _omma_ ku itu?

Bosan hanya berdiam diri di rumah _H_ _almeoni,_ aku memutuskan pergi jalan-jalan. Halmeoni merekomendasikan _Pantai Dadaepo_ padaku.

.

Kunikmati indahnya matahari terbenam sore itu, semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamku. Kudengar dari _H_ _almeoni, sunset_ di pantai ini sangat indah. Saat ini _Pantai Dadaepo_ lumayan sepi. Biasanya pantai ini ramai oleh pengunjung yang ingin melihat sunset atau sekedar berkunjung ke _Dadaepo Sunset Fountain of Dream._ Tapi tak apa, justru inilah yang kusuka.

Sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai kebisingan, aku lebih suka yang seperti ini. Sepi dan tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku. Ahh rasanya bahagia sekali jika aku tinggal disini. Jauh dari sahabat rusuhku itu –Chanyeol- yang berisik dan gemar menggoda wanita _sexy._ Oh, jangan lupakan adikku Yeri. Dia juga tak kalah rusuh dari Chanyeol.

Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ku hembuskan dengan perasaan lega juga bahagia.

.

Ketika aku berjalan menelusuri pantai, ku lihat seorang gadis manis berkulit tan sedang duduk di ayunan yang tersedia di tepi pantai itu. Rambutnya panjang dengan pita merah sebagai hiasan di rambut _coklat madu_ nya. Dia memakai sebuah gaun berwarna _hijau tosca._ Matanya yang bulat terus menatap ke arah matahari terbenam, dan ohh jangan lupakan senyum manis yang tersungging di wajahnya itu.

.

"Kim Jongin!"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang gadis itu, seorang gadis lain yang kutebak berumur sekitar 25 tahun memanggilnya. Gadis itu 'pun menoleh, dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia berlari menghampiri gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. Mereka terlihat berbincang sebentar, kemudian berlalu pergi.

 **'Kim Jongin? Nama yang indah',** pikirku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Halmeoni,_ aku pulang!", teriakku. Tak berapa lama kemudian ku lihat _H_ _almeoni_ berjalan ke arahku.

"Ohh.. Kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pantainya? Indah?", tanyanya sambil mengambil alih _coat_ ku.

"Indah sekali"

Aku tersenyum kembali mengingat gadis di tepi pantai tadi, **Kim Jongin.**

"Ya sudah ayo makan dulu. Kau pasti sudah lapar"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengekori _H_ _almeoni_ dari belakang.

Rumah _H_ _almeoni_ tidak begitu besar, namun memiliki halaman depan yang luas. Halamannya penuh dengan tanaman bunga yang segar dan wangi. _Halmeoni_ sangat suka dengan berbagai macam bunga. Dan hanya ada halmeoni dan Jung _Ahjumma_ -pelayan- di rumah ini. _Harabeoji_ ku sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku menghampiri _H_ _almeoni_ yang sedang merajut di depan perapian. Sadar akan kedatanganku, _H_ _almeoni_ menaruh rajutannya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Beberapa kerutan terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Aku 'pun menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diri di bawahnya, lalu kuletakkan kepalaku di pahanya. Dia mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya _H_ _almeoni_ tidur", ucapku.

Walaupun tak terlihat, aku tau jika saat ini dia sedang tersenyum.

 _"Halmeoni_ belum mengantuk, _sayang"_

"Tak baik tidur terlalu larut. Pikirkanlah kesehatan, _H_ _almeoni"_

Sekarang ia terkekeh pelan.

"Oh Sehun cucuku yang tampan, kau mengkhawatirkan _H_ _almeoni, ya?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku sayang sekali padamu"

 _"Halmeoni_ juga sayang padamu. Kau dan Yeri adalah cucu kesayanganku"

Kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

 _Halmeoni_ ku tak bohong. Aku dan Yeri memang cucu kesayangannya. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena hanya kami berdualah cucu yang ia miliki. Yap, _Eomma_ ku adalah anak tunggal. Berbeda dengan _Appa_ ku yang merupakan bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bangun sekitar pukul 6 pagi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku mencari-cari keberadaan _Halmeoni._ Namun nihil, tidak ada siapa 'pun disini kecuali aku tentu saja.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Rasanya tenggorokan ku kering. Aku berniat mengambil segelas minuman yang di dalam kulkas sebelum menemukan secarik kertas kecil berwarna _kuning_ tertempel di pintu kulkas. Ku baca deretan huruf yang terjejer rapi disana.

 **Pagi cucuku yang tampan.**

 **Halmeoni ada urusan sebentar, maaf harus meninggalkanmu sepagi ini.**

 **Sarapan sudah Halmeoni letakkan di meja makan. Makanlah yang banyak** **.**

 **-Halmeoni-**

Setelah membaca catatan kecil itu, aku lekas membuka tudung saji yang tersedia di meja makan. Aroma _sup rumput laut_ masih hangat memasuki indra penciumanku. Ahhh tiba-tiba perutku terasa lapar sekali. Dan aku 'pun mulai melahap semua makanan yang _Halmeoni_ sediakan untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Halmeoni_ tak kunjung pulang, aku 'pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Rasanya sudah hampir karatan aku menunggu _Halmeoni_ , untung saja tidak sampai melapuk. Terdengar konyol jika besok wajah tampan ku terpampang di sebuah koran dengan tulisan **'Terlalu lama menunggu sang nenek yang tak kunjung kembali, Oh Sehun, pria terhot di tahun 2016 mati akibat dimakan rayap'**

.

Tatapan memuja dari para tetangga di lemparkan untukku. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah kukatakan di awal bahwa aku ini nyaris sempurna bukan?

"Astaga, Sehun semakin tampan rupanya", salah satu tetangga _Halmeoni_ menyapaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang menawan, tak ada niat untuk membalas. Hei, aku sudah tampan sejak lahir asal kalian tahu.

"Sehun- _ah_ kapan datang?", kali ini yang bertanya adalah seorang wanita tua yang kupastikan seumuran dengan _Halmeoni_ ku.

"Kemarin siang", jawabku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sehun- _ah_ , mau mampir dulu? Hari ini _Ahjumma_ memasak _Bibimbap_ yang sangat lezat", tawar salah satu _Ahjumma._

 _Bibimbap?_ Astaga... Makanan seperti itu banyak di _Seoul._ Aku sudah sering memakannya.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, _Ahjumma._ Tapi saya sudah sarapan", tolakku sehalus mungkin. Aku jelas melihat raut kecewa di wajah _Ahjumma_ tadi. Tapi kemudian ia menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sehun sudah punya kekasih?", tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

Benar sekali! Walaupun sudah nyaris sempurna, namun satu yang tak kumiliki yaitu seorang kekasih. Pasca putus dari kekasihku, Krystal, 3 bulan yang lalu aku enggan berpacaran lagi.

"Mau _Ahjumma_ kenalkan pada anak _ahjumma?_ Namanya Hani, dia gadis yang manis sekali"

Ya ampun... Apa _Ahjumma_ ini berniat menawarkan anaknya padaku? Apa dia menganggap anaknya barang?

"Ahh... Seper..."

"Selamat pagi Ahn _Ahjumma"_

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah suara lembut di dekatku memasuki indra pendengaranku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Astaga! Gadis ini...

"Ahh, Kim Jongin! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Mari masuk. Hani sudah menunggumu di dalam"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatapku. Oh Tuhan... Aku suka tatapan itu.

"Permisi, _tuan._ Anda menghalangi pagar rumah ini, bisakah anda bergeser sedikit dan membiarkan saya masuk?"

Ohhh apa lagi ini? Gadis ini... Ahhh maksudku Kim Jongin, ia berbicara padaku. Apakah sekarang hari keberuntunganku? Mungkin, aku harus memberikan sepuluh ribu won kepada pengemis yang sering kujumpai di _halte_ dekat sekolah.

" _Tuan,_ anda tak apa?"

Karena belum memberikan _respon,_ Kim Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Seketika aku 'pun tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Oh... Maafkan saya, _nona"_

Lagi, dia tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Sekarang bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Tentu saja"

Aku menggeser sedikit tubuhku. Kemudian ia membuka pagar yang tingginya hanya sampai bahuku itu. Lalu ia memasuki rumah _Ahjumma_ yang menawariku _Bibimbap_ sekaligus anak gadisnya tadi itu. Aku sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak menoleh sedikit 'pun ke belakang, ke arahku. Tapi aku sudah bersyukur karna sudah dapat berbicara dengannya.

"Sehun suka Jongin, _ya?"_

"Eh?"

 _Ahjumma_ tadi memandangiku dengan wajah usil, kemudian ia terkekeh sebentar.

"Jongin memang gadis yang manis. Dia seumuran denganmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Dia tinggal bersama _Appa_ dan kakak perempuannya. Sedangkan, _Eomma_ nya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu", jelas _ahjumma_ tadi yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Tapi dia gadis yang sangat pintar. Kudengar dia mendapatkan beasiswa di _Kyunghee University._ Setelah pengumuman kelulusan nanti, dia akan meneruskan kuliah di bidang Hukum", tambahnya. Kali ini aku tersenyum begitu lebar.

Aku 'pun mengangguk, "Hmm.. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, _Ahjumma",_ ucapku. _Dan terima kasih atas infonya_ , lanjutku dalam hati.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Sehun-ah"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu aku berlalu pergi meninggalkan rumah tadi. Ku ambil ponsel yang berada di saku celanaku, kemudian mendial nomer seseorang di seberang sana. Beberapa menit kemudian, sambungan 'pun terhubung.

" _Appa!_ Aku mau melanjutkan pendidikanku di bidang hukum _Kyunghee University_ sesuai kemauan _appa"_

.

.

.

* * *

Sorenya aku kembali menikmati pemandangan di _Pantai Dadaepo_ ini dengan harapan dapat bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jongin, gadis yang tanpa sadar telah mencuri sebagian tempat di hatiku.

Dan **gotcha!**

Dia berada disana! Jika kemarin ia duduk di ayunan, tapi sekarang ia duduk di pasir. Angin kembali menerbangkan beberapa helai panjang gadis itu. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya. Namun aku hanya diam di tempat. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi gadis itu, Kim Jongin, menangis?

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menghampirinya. Namun sial! Gadis itu menghapus kasar air matanya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Untuk apa mencampuri urusan orang lain, kita juga belum saling mengenal. Lagipula masih ada hari esok untuk bertemu kembali dengannya. Yah, mungkin saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini. Semua ini berawal dari _E_ _omma_ yang tiba-tiba menghubungiku untuk pulang saat ini juga.

.

"Sehun- _ah,_ bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Saat ini Yeri sedang demam, tak ada yang merawatnya. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan pergi ke _Jeju_ sekitar 5 hari. Sedangkan Song _Ahjumma_ sedang mengunjungi keponakannya yang melahirkan di _Mokpo_ dan akan kembali besok sore. Kau bisa merawat adikmu itu, _'_ _kan?_ _Eomma_ sudah menaruh beberapa obat dan _vitamin_ di meja belajarnya. Tolong ya, sehun- _ah"_

.

Kira-kira begitulah yang _Eomma_ katakan tadi. Aku berani bertaruh jika Yeri hanya mengalami demam biasa.

Astaga anak itu! Ia sudah berumur 16 tahun, apa tak bisa ia merawat dirinya sendiri? Ini gara-gara _E_ _omma_ dan _A_ _ppa_ yang sering memanjakan bocah berisik itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Seoul, South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah aku saat ini. Berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya _E_ _ropa klasik_ yang terletak di _Distrik Jungnang_ yang tak lain adalah rumahku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas. Lalu ku buka pagar rumah ini. Hal yang pertama kali ku lihat saat membuka pagar adalah wajah idiot sahabatku, Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang, Sehun- _ah!_ Bagaimana liburanmu? Apa kau ber _hibernasi_ dengan nyaman?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. Aku memasuki rumahku tanpa menghiraukan kata-katanya.

 _"Yak!_ Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di salah satu sofa. Chanyeol duduk di sampingku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Demi semua koleksi _poster_ Miranda Kerr yang ada di kamarku, wajah Chanyeol saat ini sungguh membuatku mual.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku pulang hari ini?", aku membuka suara. Lama-lama aku tak tahan melihat wajah _ambigu_ nya itu.

Dia menoleh cepat ke arahku. "Kita 'kan sehati. Tentu saja aku tahu kapan belahan jiwaku ini akan pulang"

Dan yang terjadi setelahnya adalah aku yang menendang bokongnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan tidak _elit_ nya di lantai.

Begitulah Chanyeol dengan semua jenis kelakuan _absurd_ nya. Hei, jangan menganggap kata-kata Chanyeol itu benar. Aku masih menyukai _payudara_ dan _vagina, okay?_ Lagipula kalau 'pun aku _gay,_ aku tak akan pernah mengencani makhluk _aneh_ seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Oppa..."_

Oh, ternyata bocah ini benar-benar sakit. Lihatlah wajah pucatnya itu. _Ts_ _k..._

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kasur, tempat Yeri terbaring lemah. Ku sentuh keningnya dengan punggung tanganku. Hangat.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Dia mengangguk lemah.

"Minum obat?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Tak biasanya kau sakit"

Benar. Yeri itu jarang sekali sakit. Kalaupun sakit, pasti ada masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Yeri memelukku tiba-tiba. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku, dan kudengar isakan tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa aku jelek, _Oppa?"_

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bingung? Tentu saja.

"Apa aku tidak menarik?"

"Apa aku tidak manis?"

"Apa aku tidak cantik?"

"Apa aku tidak _sexy?"_

 _Okay,_ aku semakin bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah ini?

"Apa yang terjadi, Yerin- _ah?_ Kau bisa ceritakah semuanya pada _Oppa"_

Yeri tak menjawab, tangisannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan aku merasa kaos bagian depanku sudah basah oleh tangisannya.

"Dia melukaiku, _Oppa",_ jawabnya tak berapa lama.

"Siapa yang melukaimu? Biar _Oppa_ akan membunuhnya"

Tidak! Aku tak segila itu untuk membunuh orang. Bisa-bisa aku yang dibunuh oleh _A_ _ppa ku._ Kalian masih ingat 'kan kalau _appa_ ku adalah seorang _Inspektur Jendral Polisi?_

"Taeyong..."

Taeyong, atau lebih tepatnya Lee Taeyong. Aku tahu pemuda itu. Dia kekasih Yeri sejak enam atau lima bulan yang lalu. Ahhh entahlah, aku tak begitu mengurusnya asalkan hubungan mereka masih dalam kata **'wajar'.**

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Ku lihat Yeri sedang mengelap ingusnya di kaosku.

 _Ieeuuhh..._ Kalau saja tak ingat dia sedang sakit, sudah ku kirim dia ke _Kutub Utara._

 _Hehe..._ Aku bercanda. Mana bisa aku melakukan hal itu. Bisa-bisa aku dicoret dari daftar nama keluarga oleh orang tuaku.

"Dia selingkuh di belakangku. Kemarin aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Nayeon _Sunbae"_

"APA? Kalau begitu aku akan menghajarnya"

Kali ini aku benar-benar akan menghajar bocah tengik itu. Dia sudah menyakiti adikku, maka jangan pernah menyebutku Oh Sehun jika tak berani membalas kelakuan kurang ajarnya.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Diluar sana masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari Taeyong. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya"

Ku usak lembut kepala Yeri. Ia hanya mengangguk dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

"Astaga, Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yeri? Kau membuatnya menangis! Apa kau sedang melakukan kekerasan dalam keluarga, _eoh?"_

Oh Tuhan... Kenapa makhluk _astral_ yang satu ini belum pulang juga? Park Chanyeol! Aku ingin sekali mengulitimu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

.

 **Kyunghee University, Seoul, South Korea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ku tatap sekelilingku. Kampus ini begitu besar. Ya, aku diterima di Kyunghee University jurusan hukum. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Tapi, yang tak pernah kusangka adalah...

" _Oh my love, Sehunie._ Kenapa kau meninggalkanku pagi ini?"

Hal yang tak pernah kusangka adalah Chanyeol juga masuk _Universitas_ yang sama, jurusan yang sama dan kelas yang sama pula denganku. Apakah perlu ku tekankan sekali lagi? Ahh tidak, kurasa kalian sudah mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Yeol. Kalau kau seperti ini, bisa-bisa semua orang menganggap kita _gay"_

"Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya kau tidak akan populer lagi dikalangan gadis _sexy"_

"Terserah"

Aku meninggalkan ia sendiri. Namun, ia segera mengejarku.

"Kenapa kau selalu meninggalkan ku, _sih?"_

Aku tak menjawabnya. Dia mendengus malas.

"Kau tahu tidak, Hun- _ah?"_

"Tidak"

" _Yak!_ Dengarkan dulu. Jangan asal memotong pembicaraan orang lain"

"Terserahh"

Aku mendudukkan pantat ku di salah satu bangku. Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah berada di dalam kelas. Ini hari pertama kita masuk kuliah.

"Sehun- _ah,_ kau tahu? Ternyata Baekhyun juga kuliah di _Universitas_ ini. Kemarin lusa kita bertemu dan saling tukar nomer telepon. Dia juga mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kita, tapi aku tak tahu dia berada di kelas apa"

Baekhyun? Oh iya aku ingat! Dia mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat di bangku _JHS_ dulu. Mantan kekasih yang masih sangat Chanyeol sayangi hingga sekarang. Seingatku mereka meutuskan hubungannya karena keluarga Baekhyun pindah ke _Jepang_ 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Berarti keluarganya sudah kembali menetap di _Korea?"_

"Tidak. Orang tuanya masih di _Jepang,_ hanya dia sendiri disini"

"Bukankah dia masih punya sepupu disini?"

"Sepupunya sudah pindah ke _Daegu_ tahun lalu"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tak ingin melanjutkan pembahasan tentang gadis bermarga Byun itu karena yang ingin ku lakukan adalah tidur sebentar sembari menunggu _dosen_ yang akan mengajar. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia tak berhenti diam.

"Dia semakin cantik, Hun- _ah._ Saat bertemu dengannya, aku bahkan lupa caranya bernafas selama beberapa detik. Dia benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa"

Aku mendesah pasrah. Menyuruh Chanyeol untuk diam sama saja menyuruh kura-kura mendaki _Gunung Himalaya._ Benar-benar sulit.

.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku pada sosok yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Aku terus menatap sosok itu hingga ia duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di belakang ku. Bahkan aku sudah tak mendengar ocehan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun. Aku terlalu senang saat ini. Ku sebut sebuah nama yang begitu ku rindukan selama beberapa bulan ini.

' **Kim Jongin'**

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri gadis itu. Aku tahu saat ini jika Chanyeol menatap heran padaku. _So,_ biarkan sajalah.

"Hai", sapaku. Ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Hai juga", balasnya.

"Aku boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggeser sedikit tubuh _sexy_ nya itu.

"Tentu"

Setelah berkata demikian, aku langsung mendudukkan tubuhku di sampingnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun"

Lagi, Jongin tersenyum. Ahh manis sekali.

"Namaku..."

"Kim Jongin, ' _kan?"_

Potongku cepat. Nampaknya dia terkejut.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu. Kim Jongin, berasal dari _Busan_ dan berumur 18 tahun. Aku benar?"

Dia membulatkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ya ampun, ekspresinya kali ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Vivi, anjing peliharaanku. Menggemaskan.

"Ka Kau! Dari mana kau tahu itu semua?!"

Dia menatap _horror_ ke arahku. Aku terkikik geli melihat wajahnya itu. Astaga, gadis ini benar-benar ingin ku makan.

 _Eh_ _?_ Lupakan.

"Kalau aku mengatakan ini pertemuan kedua kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _"Ha?_ Kedua?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kau tak mengingatku?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan membuatku mendengus.

"Kau ingat pertemuan kita di depan rumah Ahn _Ahjumma_ 3 bulan yang lalu?"

Kulihat ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Mungkin ia sedang mengingat-ingat kejadian itu.

 _"Ah!_ Aku ingat! Kau yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Ahn _Ahjumma,_ _'_ _kan?",_ serunya. Aku tersenyum, ku kira ia tak mengingatku.

"Astaga... Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini. Apa Ahn _Ahjumma_ yang memberitahu namaku?", lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengetahuinya sebelum kita bertemu"

Dia mengernyitkan kembali keningnya. "Lalu, kau tahu darimana?"

"Saat aku tak sengaja melihatmu memakai gaun _hijau tosca_ sedang duduk di ayunan di _Pantai Dadaepo._ Lalu ada seorang gadis yang memanggilmu dan setelahnya kalian pergi"

Dia menggaruk hidungnya yang kutebak sama sekali tak gatal, namun kemudian ia tersenyum cerah ke arahku.

"Ya, aku ingat! Waktu itu aku sedang menikmati _sunset_ di _Pantai Dadaepo,_ tiba-tiba Minseok _Unnie_ memanggilku"

"Tapi di hari kedua aku melihatmu menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusannya. Namun entah mengapa, apapun yang ada pada diri seorang Kim Jongin ini begitu membuatku penasaran.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Apa aku menyakitinya?

 _"Ah_ _,_ maaf. Aku tak bermaksud ingin mencampuri urusanmu, Jongin- _ssi"_

Ia kembali tersenyum. Senyum paksaan lebih tepatnya.

"Tak apa, Sehun- _ssi._ Aku mengerti"

Tak berapa lama _dosen_ 'pun datang. Inginnya _sih_ aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku tadi bersama Chanyeol. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mengganggunya atau menggodanya?

Kulirik tempat duduk ku dan Chanyeol tadi. Tak ada. Kemana si _idiot_ itu? Ku ederkan pandanganku pada seluruh isi kelas dan setelah itu sebuah seringai tercetak di bibirku. Disana, lebih tepatnya dua bangku di sebelah kananku, Chanyeol sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Lihatlah wajahnya yang berseri-seri sekarang karena tak lain gadis itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak saat ini karena dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, si idiot itu tak akan menggangguku dalam mendekati Jongin.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mau ku antar?", tawarku saat menemukan Jongin sedang menunggu bus di halte terdekat.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan aku sangat menyukai senyuman itu, "Tak perlu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Sehun-ssi"

"Sehun-ah. Panggil saja begitu dan kau sama sekali tak merepotkan ku, Jongin-ah"

"Buk..."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Ayo!"

Ku genggam tangan nya menuju mobil ku. Lalu aku membukakan pintu layaknya seorang putri untuknya. Setelah itu, aku pun memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Seatbelt mu, Jongin-ah"

"Ha?"

Ckkk... Karna tak sabaran, aku memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Sontak hal itu membuat wajah kami berdekatan.

"Nah, selesai"

Aku kembali menyamankan duduk ku di kursi pengemudi. Ku lirik wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya hal ini tak jauh berbeda denganku, hanya saja jantungku yang berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengantarnya sampai di depan _flat_ nya.

"Terima kasih, sehun- _ah",_ ucapnya sebelum keluar dari mobilku. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan"

"Baik"

Ia beranjak memasuki gedung _flat_ nya, namun aku teringat sesuatu. Sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, aku segera mengejarnya.

"Jongin- _ah!"_ , panggilku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Sehun- _ah?"_

"Mmmm... Boleh aku meminta nomer teleponmu?"

Diam sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk. Kita saling bertukar nomer telepon.

"Besok ku jemput, bagaimana?"

"Ahh.. Tak per..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menerima penolakan"

Dia mendesah. Mendesah pasrah maksudnya. Jangan berpikir **'mendesah'** yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah"

 _"Okay!_ Aku pamit dulu", kata ku sambil mengusak pelan rambutnya.

 **Blush!**

Wajahnya kembali merona.

Bolehkah ku kecup sedikit pipinya itu?

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, aku langsung menuju kamarku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Langit-langit kamar sekarang menjadi objek pandanganku. Aku teringat kembali kejadian tadi, wajah merona seorang Kim Jongin. Hal tersebut secara tak sadar membuatku mengulum senyum penuh arti. Baru saja bertemu namun sudah membuatku rindu. Haruskah aku menghubunginya? Hmm... Bukan ide yang buruk.

Ku ketikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Jongin dengan harapan ia membalas pesanku.

 **To: Kim -cutie- Jongin.**

 _Selamat malam, Jongin-ah._

 **Send!**

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan singkat itu, ku letakkan kembali handphone ku. Tiba-tiba...

 **Brak!**

Aku terkejut. Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku kasar. Aku menatap garang si pelaku yang kini sedang bersedekap dada di depan pintu, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau!", tunjuknya sambil berjalan menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, _ha?!"_

Aku masih menatapnya garang. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kamarku, _idiot!_ Kau mau membuatnya rusak?"

"Pintu bisa diganti! Tapi sakit di hatiku tak akan pernah bisa!"

Oh, apa lagi hal gila yang akan dia katakan?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku tadi dan memilih pergi bersama seorang gadis bernama Jong... Jongki? Jonghyun? Jongun? Jong..."

"Jongin", aku membenarkan.

"Ah terserah! Jong _in_ atau Jong _out_ aku tak peduli. Kau tega meninggalkanku. Apa aku sudah tak berharga lagi untukmu?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas. _Keabsurdan_ seorang Chanyeol kambuh lagi.

"Ku lihat tadi kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun, makanya aku tak ingin mengganggumu"

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia menampakkan senyum _idiot_ khasnya.

"Kau tahu, _ya?"_

"Menurutmu?"

"Maaf"

Aku tak membalasnya. Ku lihat ponselku menyala. Lekas ku ambil ponsel itu yang sudah terdapat 1 pesan masuk disana.

 **From: Kim -cutie- Jongin**

 _Selamat malam juga, sehun-ah. ^^_

Ahhh aku bersorak senang dalam hati. Kim Jongin membalas pesanku. Aku segera mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

 _'Apa aku mengganggumu?'_

 **Send!**

.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum _idiot_ seperti itu, Hun-ah"

Ku rebahkan lagi tubuhku. "Apa kau masih ingat gadis yang ku ceritakan 3 bulan yang lalu?"

Chanyeol terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat.

"Gadis _Busan_ yang membuatmu berubah pikiran untuk mengambil jurusan hukum di _Kyunghee University_ itu?"

"Iya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dialah Jongin"

"Apa?! Ja-Jadi gadis itu Jongin?"

"Benar"

"Astagaaa... Aku tak menyangka dia secantik itu! Andai saja aku belum ada Baekhyun, mungkin sudah kugaet dia"

"Dan ku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku"

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara tawa Chanyeol yang membahana.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini aku semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Ternyata Jongin pribadi yang ceria dan juga manis pastinya.

Hari ini aku kembali mengantarkannya pulang. Yah, semenjak kenal dengannya hal itu sudah menjadi rutinitas wajibku.

"Kau mau mampir dulu, Hun _-ah?"_

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mengajakku mampir.

"Apa boleh?"

Mampir sebentar tak apa bukan?

"Tentu. Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flat_ Jongin tidaklah begitu besar. Namun, sudah terasa nyaman jika hanya ditinggali satu orang.

"Kau mau minum apa, Hun _-ah?"_ , tawarnya setelah mempersilahkan aku duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Hmmm... Apa saja"

"Jus _Jeruk_ bagaimana?"

"Tak masalah. Aku suka _jeruk"_

Ia mengangguk. Setelahnya ia bergegas menuju dapur.

Ditinggal sendirian seperti ini oleh Jongin lama-lama membuatku bosan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru ruangan. Manik tajamku menatap lekat sebuah bingkai foto keluarga yang terletak di samping televisi.

Di dalam foto itu terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang tersenyum pada kamera.

Mataku terpaku pada sosok anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahunan dengan rambut yang di kepang dua.

 **'Pasti ini Jongin. Ah menggemaskan sekali'**

Setelah itu ku tatap kedua orang dewasa dan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 12 tahunan di samping foto Jongin kecil.

 **'Jadi, ini keluarga Jongin? Ternyata Jongin mirip sekali dengan _Eomma_ nya. Manis sekaligus cantik',** monolog ku sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hun- _ah?"_

 _"Eh?_ Oh ini... Apa ini keluargamu?", tunjukku pada foto tadi.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan _Eomma_ mu, Jongin _-ah"_

Dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Apa aku salah berbicara?

Astaga! Aku baru ingat! _Eomma_ Jongin sudah lama meninggal.

"Jongin _-ah,_ maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkan mu pada mendiang _Eomma_ mu"

Jongin mendongak. Ia menatap heran ke arahku.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau _Eomma_ ku sudah meninggal?"

 _"Eh_ itu...", aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "...aku tahu dari Ahn _Ahjumma",_ lanjutku.

Dia menghela nafas, "aku tak tahu apa saja yang Ahn _Ahjumma_ katakan padamu, tapi yasudah tak apa"

"Aku minta maaf, Jongin _-ah"_

"Tak apa, Sehun _-ah"_

Dia kembali memandang sendu foto itu.

 _"Eomma_ ku meninggal karena _kanker payudara_ yang dideritanya. Tepat saat umurku yang ke 8, dan itu benar-benar kado terburukku. Setiap hari ulang tahunku tiba, rasanya aku ingin menghapus saja hari itu. Walaupun _Appa_ dan Minseok _Unnie_ selalu memberiku kado _special,_ tapi kejadian itu selalu membuatku takut untuk merayakan ulang tahunku sendiri. Kemarin, saat kau melihatku menangis di pantai sendirian, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunku sekaligus memperingati 10 tahun kematian _Eomma._ Aku...", ku lihat air mata jatuh di kedua pipi tembamnya, "...aku merindukan _Eomma,_ Hun- _ah",_ lanjutnya sambil menahan isak tangis.

Entah dorongan darimana aku membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

 _"Ssttt..._ Jangan menangis. Aku memang tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya, tapi jangan selalu bersedih seperti ini. _Eomma_ mu pasti tak akan suka melihatmu yang seperti ini, Jong"

Ku usak pelan rambutnya, semakin membawanya dalam dekapan hangat. Dia memberi _respond_ dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pagi, Jongin manis"

Tidak! Bukan aku yang menyapanya, tapi makhluk _astral_ di sampingku ini.

"Pagi, Chanyeol _-ah"_

Ia tersenyum. Lalu mata bulatnya menatapku, "pagi, Hun _-ah"_

Setelah itu kulihat ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan pipi meronanya.

Ya, semenjak kemarin, lebih tepatnya setelah aku memeluk Jongin, kami terlihat begitu canggung. Bahkan tadi pagi Jongin menolak untuk ku jemput.

Aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

 _"Eh?_ Sehun mau duduk disini?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi ini tempat duduk Baekkie, lalu nanti dia duduk dimana?"

"Dia bisa bersama Chanyeol"

"Ta..."

"Kau tak ingin duduk bersamaku, _eoh?"_

"Bu-Bukan begitu! _Ahhh_ terserah Sehun saja"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Kenapa kau manis sekali, Jong?"

 **Blush!**

Pipinya kembali merona membuatku tak tahan untuk mengecup pipi itu. Dan, _yah,_ aku benar-benar melakukannya.

"Se-Sehunnn..."

Dia membulatkan kedua matanya masih dengan pipi yang merona, mungkin lebih parah.

 _"Yak!_ Kalian! Kalau mau bermesraan ingat tempat! Dan kau Oh Sehun! Apa-apaan kau main mencium Jongin begitu!"

 _Ahhh_ suara melengking ini... Byun Baekhyun...

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang malam minggu. _Hei!_ Jangan fikir karena ini malam minggu aku harus berdiam diri dikamar seperti para _jomblo_ lainnya. Nyatanya saat ini aku sedang jalan-jalan berdua di _taman._

Berdua? _Ya,_ aku dan Jongin.

Aku mengajak Jongin keluar untuk menikmati keindahan _taman_ tersebut.

 _Taman_ ini begitu indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terdapat di sepanjang jalan taman tersebut.

 _"Ahhh_ indah sekali", seru Jongin.

"Bagaimana? Kau tak menyesal _'kan_ ku ajak keluar?"

"Tentu tidak! Ini indah, Sehun!"

Aku tersenyum. Lalu ku genggam tangannya untuk mengikutiku. Kami berhenti di sebuah _stan_ penjual permen kapas. Aku membelikannya satu dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama"

Kami terus berjalan dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan. Sesekali dia menyuapiku dengan permen. Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih? Lihat! Bahkan orang-orang yang berpapasan tengah memandangi kami dan aku juga mendengar bisikan-bisikan seperti...

 _'Ahh... Mesra sekali'_

 _'Mereka pasangan yang serasi'_

 _'Aku iri sekali'_

 _Yah,_ seperti itulah. _Hei!_ Aku tak berbohong! Mereka memang mengatakan hal itu!

Ku lirik Jongin dari sudut mataku, _ahhh_ dia sedang merona sekarang. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kini ku kecup kembali pipi itu.

"Kau menggemaskan dengan pipi merona seperti itu"

 _Hahahaha..._ Dia tambah merona.

Ku kecup lagi pipi itu, "aku mencintaimu, Jongin _-ah"_

Mata yang sudah bulat itu semakin membulat, mirip sekali dengan mata Kyungsoo, sepupuku.

"Se-sehun. Ja-jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Dia menatap lekat kedua mataku. Aku tahu, dia mencari kebohongan dari wajahku.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Dia terlihat gugup.

"A-aku mau. Aku juga mencintai Sehun", lirihnya yang masih bisa ku dengar. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang tertupi poninya itu.

Aku bersorak senang dalam hati saat ia menerima perasaan ku.

Aku mengangkat dagunya sehingga wajah kami saling berhadapan. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Dan kini ku kecup bibir merah itu. Awalnya ia tampak terkejut, namun lama-lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bibirnya manis, perpaduan antara buah _cherry_ yang berasal dari _lip balm_ yang ia pakai dan permen kapas yang dimakannya tadi, sehingga membuatku ingin lebih dan lebih merasakan bibirnya itu. Bukan hanya kecupan yang ku berikan saat ini, aku juga memberikan lumatan kecil di bawah bibirnya. Ia melenguh pelan.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berciuman di tengah jalan saat ini?"

Kami buru-buru melepas tautan bibir kami. _Sial!_ Seorang nenek menegur kami. Dan bisa ku lihat saat ini semua orang tengah memandangi kami. Aku juga lupa kalau saat ini kami berada di tengah jalan.

Aku segera meminta maaf dan menggenggam tangan Jongin secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Jongin? Jangan tanya! Wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini.

 _Hahahahahaa..._ Jongin! Kau benar-benar ingin ku makan, ya?

.

.

.

* * *

 **E.N.D**

.

.

.

.

Ini FF HunKai pertama saya~ *prok prok prok*

Saya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis :v Hanya saja ff ini terinspirasi dari video Jimin yang lagi di Pantai Dadaepo, Busan.

Maaf, kalau Baekhyun nya cuman muncul sekali doang Bingung sih mau ngasih dialog apa buat my Baekkie.

.

 **P.S:** Jangan panggil aku Thor karena aku bukan super hero macem thor. Buat yang '96L panggil aja chingu atau 'honey' *becanda*. Buat yang diatas '96L panggil saja 'saeng' dan buat dibawah '96L panggil saja 'unnie' atau 'noona'.

Ceritanya membosankan? Bikin mual? Huh, sudah kuduga :v

.

.

Akhir kata...

.

.

 **Riview Juseyo~**


End file.
